rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Neighbors
Tips on neighbours: getting, gifting, and helping creatures. How to get Neighbours If you cannot get any neighbours from the randomly generated list, post your neighbour code to the forum, or use the posted codes to connect with people who want to play. Waking up Neighbours Within the first few levels of the game, there is a task to wake up a sleeping neighbour, then visit them to obtain some coins. However, at Level 8 a pet dragon appears on the neighbours bar. Once the dragon appears, it is no longer possible to wake up and visit sleeping neighbours. Helping Neighbour Creatures The creatures and ghosts found on your neighbours boards are randomly generated only for you. These are not the same creatures that your neighbours are seeing on their own boards. When helping your neighbour's creatures, not all of them give the same output for the same cost. Help the creatures with higher coin output first to maximize gold. The XP is always 1. The items you need for helping them (1st column) can be found during searches. Some Specials: *Silicon Flints and Thorium Ores can be gifted to neighbors but can't be set on the wishlist. It's an agreement between the players that if there is nothing on the wishlist, Ores and Flints are very welcome. *Bright Buttons can sometimes be gifted (normally when the Traveling Circus is around). Also not to put on the wishlist but very welcome. *Refreshing Dew can also be found in the left lower chest in the Runes Maze. There are 10 of them in it. During events other creatures may appear. Those give items you need for the quest and normally worth 1XP and 100 coins. Gifting and Wishlists 'Basics' When you click on one of the gift buttons that appear when you hover over the little pics at the bottom, you get a window where you can select any giftable item and then a popup where all your neighbors are listed. You can manually search for the person or type in a part of the name in the according line. Searching for a friend doesn't currently work in full screen mode, but does in small screen. It is easier if you choose something from a wishlist. Then you will jump directly to the popup with the people and the according friend is already added to the selection in the lower part of the popup. There are 3 types of gifts you can give or receive: *'Freebies' 100 per day/1 per neighbor *'Paid gifts' Cost 100 or 200 of your coins, no limit how many you may send. Remember that you mostly need 5 of them to use them in a room so if you have the spare coins: be nice and generous and gift 5 if you see them on a wishlist. *'Backpack items' No limit except that you need to have some and have them in your backpack. Only thing to remember: If you want to gift something to someone and the item is not on the wishlist of that person, you have to do this before sending the freebies! To make it easier to gift those, you can search for a name 'Giving Gifts' The easiest way to send gifts to your neighbors is to choose something of the wishlist of the person. To make sure that you see the most current list, visit the friend. This refreshes the wishlist of the visited one and allows you to banish all the ghosts and help the wanted creatures in the yard. Look if there is anything on the list you can give. The freebies have an infinity symbol on them, paid items have a price tag and backpack items show how many of them you have in your backpack. Please don't get lax on sending gifts to your neighbors. '''They need your gifts to get along as you do! As you have 100 free gifts per day, it seems an advisable strategy to have a max. of 100 neighbors. This has some remarkable advantages: *You can give everybody at least 1 gift per day without needing money or spare items *If you really have no time at all, you can jump in, click on the first "Gift" button, select a gift and just activate all neighbors for this. This is gifting in just one minute. Choose Thorium Ores or Silicon Flints. *This also applies when you have time to visit everybody and look for the gifts in the wishlist: the ones where you could not fulfill the wishes on the list and the rest without something on the wishlist at all, they all get a round of ores or flints. As mentioned in the chapter above with the creatures, people with empty wish lists or you don't have what they want should be given Thorium Ores and Flints. '''Please do not send '''the following items, '''unless asked for. Most people have way to many of them and they cost your money. This applies in general for all the paid gifts. You can send paid items if your freebies don't last for all your neighbors... *Purple Gerbera (found in runes maze) *Dragon Eggs (levels 40+ usually have more than 1000) *Golden Grains (not needed beow level 40-60. Needed for entering the Water Mill which is normally built between levels 40-50) *Peacock Feathers (found in runes maze, needed for Ifrit Palace) *Ruby Cowberry (found in runes maze, needed for Hobbit Hut) *Refreshing Dew (found in runes maze, needed for creatures at friend's places) 'Getting Gifts' Use your wish list! If you don't ask for anything, you probably not going to get very much. The general understanding is that people with empty wish lists want Thorium Ores and Silicon Flints. Don't leave items on your wish list for long ended special events. It makes you look like your not really playing the game. Same for putting all items of an artifact on the list at the same time. Try to put the free items or more highly desired items in the center of your list. It can sometimes be difficult to reach the items on the ends. If you do not receive a specific item within a week or so, it means that the item is probably very rare, and the chances of getting one is slim. Normally rare and seldom gifted are: *Meditation Sphere (Denial of Gravity) *Box of Secrets (Good Luck Talisman) *Secret Flame (Fire Ball) *Invisibility Elixir (Invisibility Potion) *Cup of Whirls (Reactive Glass) *Celestial Mirage (Blond Curl) *Passion Letter + Astral Ball (Ghost Trap) *Lucky Clover (Aristocratic Brooch) *All parts of the Lever Lock If you're collecting items because you try to head for the collectors legend chest, you could put a post in the forum. Most likely a lot of people are willing to help you at least for your first collector cup. Category:Tipps